


书柜

by Thoedoria



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoedoria/pseuds/Thoedoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间点：修好房子之后。EC在书柜前放飞自我，po主也要上天了，【飙车了，全是肉！】</p>
            </blockquote>





	书柜

夜深，Charles坐在轮椅上，他需要那本关于变种人基因变异的书作为明天上课的参考。然而那本书被Hank放到了顶层。  
这是半夜，要么叫醒睡醒的小怪兽，要么滚去睡觉，要么自己来。  
教授选择了最后一种。  
轮椅停在靠近书柜的位置，他抬起头，那里是个死角，天知道为什么Hank要放到那儿去。  
他先伸出手估计了一下，大概是Hank站起来的高度。如果他能撑着书柜站起来，或许能够拿到书。  
他的第一次尝试不算成功，整个人跌回轮椅上。  
在他第二次尝试站起来时，那本书妥妥的从书柜里出来，落到他的膝头。  
Charles背对门口，道，“这么晚了还不睡？”  
“我听到了有人需要我”Erik敲了敲门，教授的书房铺了一层厚地摊，英格兰羊绒。  
他双手插在兜里，悄无声息挪到了教授的背后。  
Charles低头翻开膝头的书，“谢谢。”  
他还在为了开罗的事儿而别扭。毕竟在石台上挣扎而且掉了头发的人是他。  
“不够真挚，”Erik俯身在教授耳边轻语。

这样的对话方式，他们已经错失很多年未曾继续。Charles心头挠过一阵风，他压抑着自己的气息，合上了书，深吸一口气。  
美丽的眼睛里是整个世界上最澄澈的海水，他的瞳孔在暗黄的灯光下，折射出异样的魅力。这个男人的眼睛让人沉沦其间而不知身处何处。  
“你想我……”  
Erik以迅雷之势吻住了教授，以霸道之势撬开教授的牙齿，和舌头肆意的纠缠，攻城略地，要在Charles 的身上留下专属于他的味道。

他看到了Charles对Moria余情未了的样子，那种嫉妒使他发狂，他的脑中浮现而过Charles躺在地毯上，和天启对峙的模样，他的硬朗和柔软相互交错，蓝眼睛中滴下的泪水划过脸庞，带着一点哭腔地呼唤琴的名字。该死，他为什么没有从那张漂亮的小嘴中听到自己的名字。Erik知道他的嫉妒是无用的，可是他忍不住的颤栗，而一想到这独属于他的美丽被他人所偷窃，他就无法按捺自己的情绪。

Charles先是诧异，这个熟悉而陌生的味道，在口腔里翻滚。他知道这是羞耻的，然而无法拒绝Erik的气息，他爱他这种侵略性极强的荷尔蒙，甚于任何人。  
他习惯于温和的爱，温柔的包容世人，客气而斯文的待人。他的爱是带着思维逻辑的，保持着一定距离的冷静自持。他知道这是一种在血液中的傲慢，他或许被世人尊重可是他自己也明白，他能劝服所有人是因为他难以被任何人同质化，这个特点让他庆幸又厌恶自己。  
Erik不同，他没有体验过爱人，他失去了太多。他的爱是试探，是在尝试着的学习，带着好奇和冲撞。他所爱之人总是被他伤害。可是Charles渴望Erik的爱，他希望这种冲撞能够打破自己的壁垒，又害怕Erik会发现真实的自己。  
他只能用更多的激情去回应他，这种流淌在身体每一寸的快感让他颤抖，他需要他，即使前面是万丈深渊，毒蛇沼泽，他都心甘情愿跳下去。

大概是在波兰的钢铁厂工作了许久。Erik的动作粗暴而简单，Charles无比沉溺于他的亲吻中。他需要这样不可言喻而肆意张扬激情来燃烧自己平淡的生活。  
Erik将一只手撑在书柜上，另一只手按在Charles的后颈上，迫使两个人挨得更近。他恨不得把Charles直接揉进自己的骨血里。好让他一刻也不能逃开，完完全全的属于自己。最好能让这个聪明的小脑瓜里只有自己的影子。  
作为回应，Charles一只手插在Erik的发间，另一只手搂住他。手指摩梭着对方的高领黑色毛衣，仿佛回到了很多年以前。他们还在这所房子里，他窝在Erik身边，虚度时光。

“这真是，”Erik放开了教授，深吸一口气，“太疯狂了。”Charles安静地坐在轮椅上，他湛蓝的眼睛中只有Erik，水汽氤氲，这是Erik在外数十年中，无数次梦到的场景，他在梦里赤诚地展示自己的爱意。而当面对眼眶红润的Charles，真实的这个人时，他却迟疑了。Erik闭上眼低声咒骂，他在努力平复已经不安分的下半身。他害怕自己做出太过疯狂的事情，尽管今夜狂风已起。

“Erik……”Charles的腔调带着雨后湿润的味道，Erik喜欢他这么叫他。Magneto是他Erik也是他。Magneto是世人臣服于他脚下，而Erik是他特许给Charles的温柔而浪漫的呢喃。  
况且这一刻，他想做Erik。

Charles知道，他们分属两个阵营。他是世人心中指引希望的X教授，而Erik是被人人唾弃的每个故事中的经典反派。可是他知道，他是Erik让他一眼就再也忘不掉的人。他骨子里的放荡和潜意识的无耻，在Erik面前无需掩饰。  
他享受他们的唇齿相接，他沉醉于两人的肉欲。他知道这样的欲望是可耻的，可是Erik就是能让他坦然面对自己失败的自我约束，如此快乐而又绝望在黑夜里无休止的交缠，祈祷着白昼永远消失。

Charles想要他靠近自己，而不是这样突然的打断，他昂起头蜻蜓点水一般轻轻碰了碰Erik的嘴角，“其实这十年来，”教授闭上眼陷入回忆，“我很想你。”  
Charles 的示爱让他有些错愕，他一时有些手足无措。或许他不该压抑这种欲望，他输给了Charles。他总是能轻易拨弄自己脑子里那根弦，甚至不用Charles动用自己的能力。他就能俯首称臣。

Erik刚刚压下去的欲望又被Charles点起。他这一生失去了太多，得到的太少。他一直自己孑然一人，他把那微乎其微的感情全部给了Charles.Charles却只是平分给他了众生之爱。  
或许比其他人多一点。  
可是Erik要的从来都是全部。

他知道Charles没法全部给他，可是这么多年，他一直都没有彻底放弃过爱他。

他爱他，或许有那么多的时刻，他觉得他就是个傻子，不懂收敛感情，一味付出的傻子。可是也是这样的教授，让他永远无法割舍Charles，他是寄生在他身体里的毒药。他们的灵魂不是契合的，而是终其一生都在纠缠不清。他爱Charles只是有时候没那么喜欢那个头头是道的他。  
今日此夜，这个坦然的Charles让他突然明白，他们原来一直都在疯狂的思念对方，他的身体早已起了反应，何必压抑，不如纵情享受对方的味道。

“Charles…”，他把Charles打横抱起，急促绕过茶几，轻柔地把他放到会客的沙发上。  
教授穿着白色衬衣套浅蓝色的毛衣。Erik是个粗暴的人，可是他想着，他应该对Charles温柔一些，他第一次试着一边亲吻一边除去对方的衣服。  
很快教授的白色衬衣就只剩两颗扣子没有解开。Charles被Erik压在身下，他腾出双手帮Erik脱下黑色的高领毛衣。当他的手指触碰到Erik皮肤的时候，Erik加快了手上的动作。他终于将白色衬衣完全脱下。此时的Charles的美丽是淫荡而真实的，他褪去了世人交相称赞的光环，身体起伏随着Erik受伤的动作起伏，曲线完美得如同希腊神话中的美少年。

Charles的手慢慢下滑，落到Erik的裆上。那一直都是一个大家伙。他灵活地解开了Erik的裤子，释放出里面的东西。

Erik知道Charles在干什么，他有些意外，更多的是惊喜。Charles难得如此主动的帮助自己套用。他是如此了解自己的身体，时隔多年，能够巧妙的勾起自己最纯粹的欲望。

当他把第一根手指放进Charles下体的时候，无疑受到了阻碍。紧致而火热的包裹他的手指。  
Charles感受到Erik的侵入，异物感让他的身体本能的抗拒。他不知道如何排遣这种不适，他只能咬紧了牙关忍耐，发出嘶嘶的呼气声。  
Erik不懂如何抚慰，他只能放慢了第二个根手指的进度。而这使得Charles更加难过，他需要Erik进入自己。这种安慰更像是一种煎熬。  
他的双手搭在Erik的腰上，“快点……，”低沉而悦耳呻吟刺激了Erik的感官世界。  
他真恨不得马上把对方翻过去，然后干的他泪眼汪汪连连求饶。Erik体内的暴虐因子被唤起，他欲恣肆不顾一切地用身体表达胸腔中熊熊燃烧的爱欲。

他爱极了Charles的眼泪，特别是为他而流的那些。

Erik在当钢铁工人时，还学会一个道理，说干就干。  
他直接插进三根手指，Charles的内壁是如此的温暖而柔软，同时对他的排斥到达了顶峰。他必须要Charles放松，才能将自己的东西送进去。  
“Charles，”他轻舔过教授的耳廓，“放松，”话音刚落，抽出手指将自己的灼热送去Charles体内。  
Charles在那一瞬间直接喊了出来。Erik没有给他反应的机会，掰开他的臀瓣，进攻里面的每一寸。Charles的整个人都要被撕开一般，他觉得自己快要完蛋了，他主动仰起头去吻住了Erik。  
亲吻或许能够缓解疼痛。  
撕裂感是不可避免的，剧烈的疼痛会带来空白般的麻木，待他一点点恢复了知觉，痛苦之后伴随着如潮水一般的快感，将每一个角落淹没。他被Erik撞击得整个灵魂都要支离破碎一般，除了最简单的元音，连Erik的名字都拼不出来。  
Erik在一次次的探索他身体内那个点。终于，他仿佛碰到了那个位置，Charles的瞳孔有一个明显的放缩，他的双手在Erik的腰上抓出红痕，像只不听话的小猫。  
Charles不受控制地射了出来，整个沙发都是淫靡而羞耻的味道。他攀到天堂，目光涣散。而Erik并不满足于此，他才刚刚进入最佳状态。他并不打算放过力竭的Charles，相反，Charles把最原始的他刚刚挖掘了出来。  
“Charles…”Erik一遍又一遍地呢喃他的名字，教授此刻已经连回应的力气都没有。Erik的右手握住了小Charles，他刚刚疲软下去。而此时在Charles体内的Erik又涨大了一圈，每一次的撞击带着令人脸红的水声，Charles 的身体正在适应这个庞然大物。

 

Erik终于找到了机会，让两个人同时达到了高潮。他将白色的液体全数喷射在Charles体内，Charles以为这终于是终点了，而Erik没有丝毫退出的意思。  
“记得要全部吃下去，”他的左手拿起桌上的象棋，选了一个相，堵在Charles的后穴中。Charles惊得要坐起来，被Erik压在身下，难以动弹。  
“Erik你在干什么……”  
Erik又俯身下去，从喉结开始，一路吻到了大腿根部。Charles觉得今夜自己要是死了，死在床上，墓志铭会怎么写。纪念我们曾经英明的逝去在敌人床上的X教授。这真是太丢人了。  
而他无法拒绝，Erik太了解他，知道如何让他缴械投降。他甚至不敢窥探Erik脑子里的世界，天知道自己现在是什么样子。  
Erik将教授的下体含住，Charles真想就这么昏死过去。他第三次硬了，见鬼，他一年都不见得能硬三次。该死的Erik，他开始诅咒Erik早泄阳痿。  
Erik真的要把他搞得肾亏了。  
Erik的舌头在小教授上灵活的滑动，牙齿时不时碰上皮肤，让Charles羞愤不已又欲仙欲死。他能控制Charles的兴奋点，什么时候给他加点料，什么时候让他又从云端落下。

Charles觉得自己今晚已经要到极限了。  
而Erik毕竟是在钢铁厂做力气活的，比起养尊处优的教授，耐力和体力都是超一流的。  
拔出象棋子，白色的液体从红色的小穴中流出，黏在Charles的大腿间，淫靡又诱人。这个美丽的花园，今夜只属于自己，Erik要蛮横的留下自己的印记。他要Charles以后无论和谁做爱，脑子里都只能有他。  
Charles终于连睁开眼睛的力气都没有了，就这么被Erik干得睡昏了过去。  
Erik终于饕足，他抱着Charles进了房间。他搂着Charles心满意足的睡去。


End file.
